A Winter Promise
by Lady of Roses
Summary: She was bound by a promise that transcends time, a promise that she doesn't even remember making. But that doesn't keep her from going to the promised location, at the vowed time every year. The sequel to Paper Lanterns. Main pairing Botan and Kurama.
1. Prologue

**A Winter Promise**

Happy birthday to me! Today on October 3, at 12:28 I was officially (insert number)! I can't believe I'm that old; I'm too young to be that old! Well this is the sequel to Paper Lanterns and I hope you enjoy. Enjoy this update while it last!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Prologue**

It's been told that once every year, when the first snowfall that signals the beginning of winter, a maiden around the age of fifteen could be seen. She would stand on the freshly powered ledge overlooking a valley. She stood there, watching, waiting for someone to return.

Her piercing gaze was unfaltering, no part of her moved in the slightest, not even to breathe in the nipping winter air. Nothing, save for her long unbound azure hair swaying in the icy wind, lashing her pale face with it's painless whip. She could be an apparition or perhaps just a mere illusion, but never did it cross anyone's mind that she was just a statue.

There were tales on what lead her to wait upon that very ledge, distressing tales filled with heartbreak. Those very tales would lead foolish young men to heroically wandering up the mountain to ask if she needed any assistance. Or perhaps they wish that she thought that one of them might be the long awaited lover she was waiting so patiently for. But every male would be ignored, treated as though they weren't even there. Her eyes would be fixed on the valley below rather than the boys gallantly waiting for her attention.

The particular story was that she was a girl waiting for her beloved to return to a promised rendezvous location. It was the very place where he first pledged his undying love and devotion to her, to a young girl by the name of Botan…

* * *

Well hope you review! And I would like to thank all the people who read the prequel to this story, _**Paper Lanterns**_. Okay now here comes the reasons...or excuses on why I it might take me a while to update. Reason 1: I'm currently in a community service thing and it's occupying my time. Reason 2: I've currently just joined my homecoming thingy for my class so I have a lot of practices to go too. Reason 3: Since school started I have to study for tests, quizzes, do homework and so on. Finally reason 4: The author is brain dead and has no idea whatsoever on what to do on her current story so if you want to have a faster update review and help. 


	2. Her legend, his mistake

I would like to say: Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays to which ever one of those apply to you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Her legend, his mistake **

The silver light of the full moon shined down on the infamous thief of Makai, illumining his silver hair in the faint moonlight. His amber eyes locked on the small sleeping village below his ledge. The wind picked up, whispering through the night now gone silent; dead leaves drifting in its stir. He stood, waiting patiently, but he knew something was amiss again. Something about this just didn't feel completely right this very moment.

He than sighed and turn away from the ledge as the snow began to fall again. Silencing the soft crunching steps as he walked back toward the forest trail. He finally concluded that he was late again, just when he couldn't afford to be late. He cursed beneath his breath as he made his way down the mountain again.

"Kurama did you meet the person you came to see?" The slicked back haired delinquent asked as he pushed himself away from the shadows of a massive tree. The shadows of the late hour began to creep out from beneath the shade of the ancient woods.

Youko stared grimly at Yusuke when he walked past him, his shoes made soft crunching sounds as he walked through the thin layer of snow. He was furious at himself right now, how could he miss her again?

He had gone down to the village this morning to search for her, only to hear about a legend, _her_ legend. It clearly states that she appears once every first snowfall and disappears from sight until the following year. Yet he was so sure that he got the day right, but somehow his calculations were wrong. _Wrong _how could they be wrong? He checked, he doubled check, heck he even watched the weather channels to make sure his calculations were was accurate as possible than how in the world could they wrong? That just didn't make any sense.

"No you imbecile, that's why he's in such a bad mood," The spiky haired fire apparition insulted malevolently. Stirring out from a shadow of a prehistoric tree as well before moving into the dim silver light of the full moon.

"Hey, who are you calling an imbecile you prickly hair shrimp!" Yusuke retorted back instantly, rolling up the sleeves to his black jacket, despite the chill, in preparation for a fight.

Youko ignored the potential fight that might accumulate between his two companions; he didn't have time for this. He had to find out where his calculations went wrong; he had questions to ask Lord Koenma about her whereabouts. Where was she now? Did she die as rumors had it?

'_Damn this, I knew it was a bad idea to bring the likes of them up here with me. Should of just left them behind in Spirit world.' _Youko thought to himself as he moved further down the mountain, he needed something to work out his frustrations. _Anything_.

But he just didn't have time to act out on those frustrating thoughts. Sighing he focus all his frustration out of his system for now. In the background he was able to hear the bickering from Yusuke and Hiei, and that was triggering a terrible headache to occur right now. He quickens his already brisk pace, nearly running down the slippery road trying to escape the quarrelling, until he reached the very bottom.

Youko waited at the mountain base at least five minutes before his conflicting companions emerge from the corner near the end of the path. He silently watched as their fight begin to dispatch, and silence followed them as they walked toward their silent companion.

"So Kurama, do you need to do anything else before we head back to Spirit World?" The head spirit detective asked the annoyed fox demon. Trying his very best not to be the outlet on the irritated fox's fury.

"No." Retorted Youko hastily; the only thing he wanted now was to find his Botan. But answers would do adequate as well. "I don't want to linger here any longer. I need to get back to Spirit World."

Silence arouse from the trio of companions as Yusuke pulled his green compactor communicator from the inside of his jacket to signal a portal to open. Another blast of icy wind blew, quickening the possibility of an upcoming blizzard as they waited for the gateway to open. Finally the compact beeped and a swirl of muted blue light appeared before them, releasing a sphere with the diameter of nearly a ten feet.

"Okay the portal is set. Let me time the closing of the portal then will be on our—hey are you listening to me Kurama!"

The thief ignored Yusuke as he stepped into the portal, once again leaving the two behind. A swirl of color and along with a rush of warm air blew during the traveling process before he reached his final destination. Spirit World, or more specific, the front of Koenma's office.

* * *

Remember to review! I would also like to thank the following for reviewing in my last chapter: **KURBOT, Maverick48, Botan-Jaganshi, royal blueKitsune, Kitsune of Darkness**


End file.
